Aegis (ability)
Aegis , also known as MBarrier and Manaward, is a recurring ability in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII MBarrier can be learned through the Barrier Materia. It costs 24 MP to cast. it can be used by Dark Nation, Adamantaimai, Death Claw, Valron, and Rude. Rude will only use the spell during the fight at Rocket Town. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- MBarrier can be used when Zack is equipped with the Materia of the same name. It grants MBarrier status. The spell costs 16 MP to cast and can be obtained from completing mission 8-4-1, stolen from Genesis, dropped from Chive, found from missions 3-3-3, 9-1-2, and 9-1-5 and bought from The Happy Turtle. Final Fantasy XIV Manaward is a Thaumaturge ability available after completing the "Facing Your Demons" class quest at level 30. When the ability is used, it will create a barrier on a single target that will nullify magic damage up to 15% of their maximum HP for a period of 20 seconds. Once the player has learn the Enhanced Manaward trait at level 48, Manaward will have the damage nullification effect increased to 30% of the target's maximum HP. The ability has an instant cast time and a recast timer of 120 seconds. Final Fantasy Tactics Aegis is an ability usable by the Cleric and Princess classes, exclusively used by Alma and Ovelia. It is initially learned, costs 30 MP to use, has a range of 5, and effect of 1, and a speed of 25. It bestows the Reraise, Regen, Protect, Shell, and Haste statuses to one target at a 100% chance. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Manaward I-III are magic support abilities available only to Jornee to use. The spells can only be learned from her version of the Magic Pot signet. All Manaward spells draw enemy attacks to the selected target; while granting them a boost in defense and continuous healing for a single turn, and allowing them to negate two attacks. In the original free-to-play versions, Manaward I-III could be used by any party member equipped with the Magic Pot signet. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aegis is a Soul Break learned by Ovelia, attached to the Luminous Robe Relic. It casts Haste and Regen on all allies. Alma is able to use an upgraded version of Aegis, "Divine Aegis," attached to the Nirvana Relic. It casts Haste, Protect, Shell, Regen, Blink and Reraise on the party. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery VIICC MBarrier.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFXIV ARR Manaward.png|Final Fantasy XIV. fft aegis.jpg|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLTnS Aegis.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play). FFD2 Jornee Manaward.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFRK Holy Magicks Aegis Icon.png|Alma's Soul Break icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Aegis Icon.png|Ovelia's Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Holy Magicks Aegis.png|Alma's version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Aegis.png|Ovelia's version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aegis 2.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (3★). FFBE Aegis 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (4★). FFBE Aegis.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (5★). Etymology Category:Recurring magic